Obvious
by TriGemini
Summary: It was obvious to everyone from the start about them. DL


**Obvious**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **All the characters associated with CSI: NY belong to Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS, and Alliance Atlantis. Therefore, pleas do not sue.

**A/N: **First time writing a CSI: New York fic thought I would give it a go and see how it turned out. Therefore, be kind.

* * *

Since that day at the Bronx Zoo, it was obvious to everyone present that something had sparked between the two CSIs. Therefore, it was safe to say that there was something to be said about the budding relationship between Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer. It was obvious to everyone although oblivious to the two CSIs in question. Everyone could see the sparks that were between the two. It was only a matter of time until things would heat up.

If an outsider were to observe these, two from afar they would only see two people who were able to work together. However, if you worked in the CSI lab with them and personally knew the two of them like you thought you did. Then you knew there was something more to everything that was going on between them.

Starting with the fact that both Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer couldn't stand each other the first day they met. Yet somehow, they managed to warm up to each other and be civil. Although, if you look close enough there's still a bit of friendly competition between the two as they work jointly in the lab or in the field. There's also a lot of playful bantering going on between the two when they're partnered up on a case. What's more, you can't miss the subtle flirting that's exchanged between the two most times. With all of that happening who can't see that, it's so obvious. There has to be more than just friendship between those two.

Friends…Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer just friends…now there was an idea that nobody in the lab was entertaining. After all Danny Messer is an all-around city boy, who grew up in Staten Island, who had a very colorful past, and is known to be a lady's man. Lindsay Monroe is the resident 'country girl' from Bozeman, Montana. However, not much can be said about her seeing as how she doesn't really talk about herself.

Despite everything, one couldn't say that this relationship between the two detectives was merely that of friendship. It had to be more than that due to the circumstances. If one looked at the evidence and went over it carefully, you could easily tell that something was surely different about it.

Let's begin with the nickname. From day one, Danny Messer called Lindsay Monroe by the name of her state…'Montana.' Sure, everybody knew he called her that at first to annoy her. However, with time everyone began to realize that it meant something more to them both. The best place to inquire about that would be Sid. After all, he claims to know the reasons as to why Danny came up with the nickname in the first place.

There were other moments when it became obvious that there was something between the two. Such as the time when Lindsay enlisted, Danny's help in a re-enactment of a crime scene where she asked him to carry her across the rooftop. If that didn't get the gossiping, mill churning who knows what did. Then there was the time when Lindsay discovered Danny's DNA on a piece of evidence that was tied to an old murder case. Rather than going to tell Mac, she called Danny instead and told him. In that one move, she was risking her career. Not many people would do that for others…not even for friends. Yet somehow, Lindsay knew that Danny hadn't been the one to commit that murder and she believed in him. There was also the time when Danny had bought a creepy-crawly lunch for his friends. Nobody could blame the rest for not digging in to the exotic cuisine. Although, some people say that Lindsay actually joined him for the meal. That tale kept tongues wagging for a while.

Those were just a few examples of the relationship that defined Detectives Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer. If everybody in the lab had to guess, one would say that they've seen each other at their best and worst. Because of that, many bets had been made on the two of them. Even so, the odds were severely against them on just staying friends.

For it wasn't considered normal…yet it wasn't unusual…it was just different given the kind of people they both were. Nevertheless, there was an attraction between the two…a very evident reaction that everybody noticed. It started out as a spark, which with time only flared into something much more. All the same, something that day changed everything.

It was obvious in the ways that Danny acted around Lindsay. At times, you didn't know if he was trying to impress her or if he was trying to annoy her. He acted as if he was still in high school at times. It amused Hawkes, Sid, Flack, Stella, Adam, even Mack and many others to no end. He was so transparent about it. Lindsay on the other hand was discreet. At times when you saw her interact with Danny, you could tell that she obviously felt something for him. Even if there were times, you couldn't really tell if she was interested or not. Especially, after it was said that she stood him up…but even when she told him that old line, "It's not you…it's me." Everybody had to wonder what was going on.

After that awkward scene between those two, it was obvious that things became a bit tense. Their friendship took a turn in the opposite direction. They acted more like strangers than two people who were considered friends.

Unfortunately, it only got worst when Lindsay left for Montana. Nobody knew why she did, although there were some theories. However, none of them really made any sense. The aftermath of her departure really affected Danny. Again, it was so obvious. Everyone could tell he missed her. He may not have said it in words…but it was obvious nonetheless. It was a sight to see Danny Messer actually pining away for someone…especially for a woman like Lindsay Monroe. So much, that he willingly went to Montana just for her. That certainly was something that nobody expected. However, after everything that happened it became obvious that they were finally together. Sure, it took them awhile but obviously, we knew it would happen eventually.

* * *

**A/N:** So was it good or bad? Review and tell me please. 


End file.
